The field of the disclosure relates generally to couplers for use in conveying fluid in a fluid conveyance system, and more specifically, to dielectric hydraulic isolator fittings.
When a fluid (e.g. gas, liquid, gas/liquid) flows through a fluid conveyance system, a static charge may build up. The built up static charge may be sufficient to cause sparking between the tubing in the fluid conveyance system and other nearby components. Further, in equipment that may be exposed to lightening, such as aircraft, lightening may induce an additional charge into the fluid conveyance system.
To limit the buildup of static charge in a fluid conveyance system, tubular dielectric fittings are often used to couple adjoining sections within the fluid conveyance system. Such dielectric fittings may include integral fitting connections that permit connections of tubes, hoses, or other fluid-carrying components, while providing a relatively high electrical resistance path that limits electrical current flow between the two fitting connections and that allows a gradual dissipation of static charge.
At least some known dielectric fittings are designed to extend through the bulkhead of a vessel, such as an aircraft and permit pressurized fluid to travel from side to side. Dielectric fittings used to provide a conduit for transferring liquid through an aircraft bulkhead are sometimes referred to as static dissipative hydraulic isolator fittings. Such fittings dissipate electrical energy from static charges and also provide a safe fluid passage for the fluid passing through the fuel tank or other areas of the aircraft. Moreover, such dielectric fittings generally withstand significant fluid pressures, and mechanical stress and strain.
However, despite their advantages, at least some of such fittings utilize a non-conductive helical fiber wound reinforcement layer that can make analysis of pressure, stress and strain complex and difficult to predict. Moreover, excessive contact with moisture and/or fuel and prolonged stress may cause premature failure of dielectric fittings over time.
Various aspects of the present disclosure overcome these and other problems described above.